Rocas
by Line Legacy
Summary: Las rocas eran su pasatiempo favorito, su especialidad y su trabajo. El mejor en su trabajo, pero ¿Un pokémon puede hacerlo mejor que él? [Drabble] participa en el reto temático de junio: ... vs ... del foro Anteiku.


**N.A:** Este fic participa en _Reto_ _temático de junio: ...VS..._ de foro _Anteiku._ Donde me asignaron con rival un perro, al haber una gran variedad de especies de pokémon basadas en estos mamíferos, me decline por usar un Stouland, cause Yolo.

Los personajes usados en esta obra no me pertenecen, créditos a GameFreak.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Steven había renunciado a su puesto como campeón de Hoenn, él no era el más apropiado para el puesto y no era exactamente lo que le apasionada. A él le apasionaba la geología (haciendo honor a su apellido) y la paleontología, no era como si no disfrutará de echarse un buen y desafiante combate sólo que desde niño su pasión era lo que se ocultaba debajo del suelo, encontrar piedras evolutivas y demás rocas extrañas le encantaba pero no podía creer que un Stoutland pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo.

Al dejar la Liga de su región natal fue en busca de las rocas más extravagantes de cada región, incrementando su colección personal. Al llegar a Unova se encontró con una oferta de trabajo que se le fue difícil rechazar, ser el encargado de la extracción de material y piedras evolutivas de una mina; el dinero era lo de menos para el futuro heredero de Devon, él sólo quería hacer lo que le gustaba. La mina no era reciente sin embargo aún se podía explotar más y ahí era donde entraba Steven, en la búsqueda de rocas pero fue más pronto que tarde que se todos los trabajadores de dieron cuenta de que el Stoutland de uno de ellos también podía encontrar las piedras evolutivas.

El Stoutland había crecido en la mina desde que era un tierno Lillipup, lo están entrenando para el rescate de los trabajadores en caso de un accidente sin embargo mostraba ser un pokémon muy listo aprendiendo a encontrar objetos inoloros en la oscuridad de la mina. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo y con un poco de observación que aprendió a buscar rocas en específico con tan sólo escuchar el nombre. Eso fue una sorpresa para todos, en especial para Steven, él cual había dedicado años de su vida en aprender geología para localizar dichas rocas, ver que un pokémon de tipo normal (ni siquiera tipo tierra o roca, NORMAL) podía hacer su trabajo más rápido lo molestaba, había sido relegado a sólo determinar si era segura la extracción o no, algo que en definitiva le gustaba menos que ser campeón de la liga.

¿Pero cómo iba a odiar a ese Stoutland si era demasiado tierno para su aspecto? Cada vez que se molestaba porque el pokémon encontraba la roca buscada, este iba a jugar con él con intención de disipar la molestia y siempre en las exploraciones iba a su lado como para protegerlo, casi pareciera que el pokémon admiraba a Steven, aunque le hubiera quitado el trabajo (o eso creía él). A pesar de todo Steven se sentía algo estúpido e infantil, ¡estaba rivalizando con un pokémon! Ahora entendía cómo se sentían sus amigos cuando los dejaba plantados por ir en busca de una roca extraña de la que había oído hablar.

–¿Un Stoutland te quito el trabajo?– repitió atontado Wallace a través de su pokenav, se le hacía poco creíble que su amigo, el loco de las piedras estuviera sufriendo por causa de un pokémon.– ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Pensé que era algo más importante.

–Claro que no lo hago y claro que es muy importante, ese pokémon es mejor que yo en cuanto a encontrar rocas– dijo con amargura, sonaba tonto pero esa era la verdad, ese Stouland era demasiado listo y tenía una habilidad asombrosa, definitivamente le tenía envidia.

Su amigo soltó un bufido de cansancio, ¿le había interrumpido una cita con Winona para quejarse de un pokémon que encontraba rocas? En definitiva pensaba que Steven debía conseguirse una novia o algo para curarse esa malsana obsesión con esas cosas sin vida.

–¿Y por qué no dejas esa mina y te vas a otra donde no este ese Stouland?– quería acabar rápido con ese asunto y volver con su novia, si la dejaba esperar mucho se molestaría.

–No es tan fácil Wallace, es cuestión de orgullo.– pudo escuchar un gruñido por parte de su amigo.

–Empiezo a creer que quieres que ese pokémon sea tuyo. Intercambialo con su entrenador y asunto terminado. Llámame cuando lo hayas intercambiado. Adiós.

Y colgó dejando a Steven con las palabras en la boca, ¿Por qué él querría un pokémon que le había quitado el trabajo? Además él no estaba interesado en pokémon de tipo normal o de cualquier otro tipo que no fuera roca o acero, aunque… pensándolo bien, ese Stouland le sería de mucha ayuda para su colección.

El entrenador de Stouland era un minero joven, el cual había criado al pokémon desde que estaba en el huevo, esté dudo un poco pero aceptó el intercambio de Steven después de todo y en palabras del mismo: Stouland le había tomado cariño al ex campeón de la liga de Hoenn, tanto que ya casi no le hacía caso a él.

Ese fue uno de los mejores intercambios que Steven pudo hacer, a pesar de que fuera el pokémon que le había quitado el trabajo, era una buena compañía, además de que era más fácil tenerlo dentro de la casa que tener a su Metragoss y su padre lo adoraba, generando una nueva y pequeña rivalidad por la atención del presidente de Devon.


End file.
